Disgaea- The Dating Game
by melody.washington.33
Summary: Laharl has finally finished his time being a prinny and is ready to regain his role as almighty overlord of the Netherworld. But Etna doesn't want to just hand over the throne. She wants to play a game, a dating game. LaharlxFlonne
1. Return

**'ello! This is my second fanfiction! This will be kind of slow but I think this is a bit different than most LaharlxFlonne stuff. I hope you enjoy and please review. ;) Thanks**

**Oh and this starts off I guess where the game ends, where Laharl sacrifices himself for Flonne, but I remember the anime more so there will be references to that. **

***I do not own Disgaea or else there would be a anime series for every game- MAKE A MOVIE NIPPON ICHI! JUST ONE! PLEASEEEEE!***

* * *

Laharl sighed. Today was finally the day. He had worked his butt off paying off his sins and doing all sorts of good deeds in this awful prinny skin for over the past year. He was glad he was finally going to be reincarnated but it was also a bit sad. Originally, Laharl wanted to work at the palace to make sure his stupid vassals didn't screw anything up while he was gone but somehow he ended up working at a farm very far away from the palace. Very far. And there were no days off as a prinny so he couldn't even try to go visit. Plus these damn people didn't even get the news. But they were rather kind to him. His "master" was a friendly and hardworking serpent demon (look it up guys, he actually looks like a shark with antlers) with a rather crabby Beastmaster demon wife (she's the demon with the lion hair and white clips all over- just look it up again) , but she had a nice side if you worked hard enough. They also had a 10 year old son who was energetic as heck. Bothered him all the time about his disguise. When Laharl had turned into a prinny, he had been left with his antennae, scarf and Flonne's necklace. He touched the precious treasure to check it was still there. Anyways, to hide his identity, Laharl donned a top hat and hid Flonne's necklace under his scarf. He also strayed from his usual behavior and swallowed his pride. But it still pissed him off when the little twerp would bug him while he was working. But the Mrs. actually appreciated it. She paid Laharl a bit extra to keep her kid occupied while he worked around the farm, so he wouldn't run off and do something stupid like he apparently used to. In the end, Laharl used him as his own personal vassal. Kidd would run off to check on the palace for him in exchange for bothering Laharl. Eventually he even discovered Laharl's true identity.

"So it's finally time for you go, right your majesty?" Kidd walked up next to Laharl. "You still remember our promise right?"

"Yea, yea. Make you one my vassals and move you to the castle after I reincarnate and make myself overlord dood. Don't worry. You have already proved yourself enough. No way will I go and abandon you. Plus you'd bother me for an eternity if I didn't dood." Laharl sighed again. Kidd laughed a bit.

"What's so funny, dood?" "You know you're going to have to lose that accent when you return to normal right Laharl?" Laharl frowned.

"I know that do- stupid." All of a sudden, Laharl was attacked by a mass amount of prinnies.

"Mr. Prinny, we are going to miss you soo much dood!" In disguise, Laharl earned legendary status as a respected prinny who worked the hardest and was rather dignified. He was almost as famous as Kurtis, and that was hard. Laharl pushed the other prinnes off. "Woah, calm down doods. But thanks. I'll miss you all too doods." All the prinnies burst in tears and mass hugged Laharl again. All of sudden the prinnies flew off him . "Dood!" Laharl was instead tackled by the Mrs.

"Do you have to leave?! I'll pay you double to stay with us forever!" she cried aloud, smearing her tears all over Laharl as he tried to keep his hat on. "Thank you Mrs. I really appreciate it but I have to go dood." Laharl pulled himself off her and watched her wipe her tears away. "I know, it's just that you were such a role model for all the other prinnies and you were the only one that could clean the house and farm in 5 minutes flat. It made my job so much easier!" Laharl sighed. _So that's why_, he thought to himself. The Mr. came by and patted his wife on the back.

"Well it's been a real honor working with you Mr. Prinny. I do hope you get to meet your Mrs. again." Laharl blushed. "I- I told you tha-that there is no Mrs.!" The Mr. just laughed and patted Laharl's top hat.

"You should hurry on now before you miss the Red Moon. Come visit us sometime. We would love the help." Mr. smiled. Laharl said goodbye to all of them and started off to the Red Moon in Lunar Snowfield.

"You better not forget about me your highness!" Kidd shouted. Laharl just waved his flipper.

"Why do even call him that Kidd?" the Mrs. asked as Laharl teleported away, smiling.

* * *

Laharl felt his power return to him and he opened his eyes. No more flippers. No more pouch or stilts for legs. He smiled. Grinned. "Haaahahahahaa! I'm back! The great Overlord Laharl has returned! Hahahahahaha!"

* * *

Flonne looked up from her work. "Did I hear something?"

* * *

**Yay! I hope you liked the first chapter! \\(U)/**

**Etna: In the next segment of this story, the evil villain Laharl, who has been in hiding for the last year, will try to steal the throne from King Etna, rightful ruler of the Netherworld!**

**Laharl: Hey! I'm the heir to the throne! I just told you to take car-**

**Etna: In order to save her kingdom from destruction, King Etna will try to offer her beautiful daughter, Flonnezilla, to the villian!**

**Laharl: Hey don't cut me off!**

**Flonne: Roarrrrr! *Hehe ;)***

**Etna: Next time on-**

**Midboss: Totally irrelavant character coming in! I am the Dark Ado-**

**Etna, LaharL: SHUT UP MIDBOSS! (go to beat up Midboss)**

**Flonne: Thank you for reading. Please join us next time. Rawr. (3)**

**Midboss: He-help...me~**


	2. Staplers and Ghosts

**Heyo! New chapter! The fun will begin officially in Chapter 3, but I think I did swell here. For your information, I will update the story as much as I can, but there will be delays. So there is no scheduled, "Will be out soon" excuse because I will fail at that. Anyways, Laharl gets a bit upity in this chapter and I put a ton of references in here. One from Avatar: Last Airbender, Dragonball and think there is one more. **

**Oh and overlordpringerx, I love the family too. They will show up during this hopefully. Story isn't fully planned out. If you have any ideas, you can throw them my way. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

***I do not own Disgaea, or else Laharl and Flonne would be cannon***

* * *

"And then I have to write the test for Thursday…" Flonne wandered off into her mind as she stared at the red moon. _Laharl has been gone a whole year. I still can't over it._ Flonne was still waiting for him to come in and yell on could she redecorate HIS castle or how she should stop with her love crap. But he was gone. Really gone. _I thought he would come back as a prinny like his mom, but there isn't even the slightest hint that he even exists anymore._ Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"You can come in." Flonne turned around as a prinny strolled in with a pile of letters. And automatically frowned.

"Here are more requests for the next session, dood. Overdood Etna says to remember that it is in 2 weeks." Flonne took the letters that the prinny brought and tossed them in a growing pile in the corner of her room. She kept one and opened it.

**_Dear Ms. Flonne,_**

**_I'd like to tell you that you are one of the most beautiful maidens I have ever seen in the Netherworld and I would like to ask for your hand in marria-_**

Flonne quickly shut the letter and smiled at the prinny. "Tell Etna that I will pick out the next contestants by next week. Thank you." The prinny bowed and left the room. Flonne tossed the letter in her hand and tossed it into the pile. She went back to work but she kept looking up at the red moon illuminated in the sky. _Laharl…_

* * *

Laharl stood a few feet from the entrance to his castle. HIS castle. He looked decent. _At least Etna fixed all the damage from the stupid human invasion. It looks a bit more dignified now. _He smirked. _But now it's time for me to regain my throne once again._ Laharl began to walk towards the castle, stopping at the gates. The guards inside were asleep, and there were some prinnies running about.

"WAKE UP VASSALS! YOUR OVERLORD HAS RETURNED! MWHAHAHAHA!"

All of a sudden, the guards started screaming. One of the guards, Zommie, woke up from his nap to hear some maniac yelling about overlord.

"Not this again. We told you, the real overlord is-" He stopped in his tracks.

"HOLY SHIT, IT'S A GHOST! RICHARD A GHOST!" The other guard woke up.

"Zommie I know you are new at this but-" He also stopped in his tracks.

"Gho- GHOST! The ghost of Overlord Laharl has come back to kill us! Open fire! Open fire with everything we've got!"

The guards had heard the stories. Their selfish, bratty prince had sacrificed his life to save one his vassals, Flonne. She became a demon, but Laharl lost his life in the process, not returning to the Netherworld in any form. He was gone. But he had come back for revenge. Revenge with the big possibility of their lives ending in some terrible way. Well, they weren't going to let that happen.

"FIRE!"

A hailstorm of weapons and magic attacked Laharl as he was finishing his laughter.

"What the- Hey! What the hell! Stop shooting at me you stupid vassals!" Laharl yelled as he avoided the mass attack of everything that could be thrown (That includes staplers people. Just think about it.) "Well if won't let me in, I'll just force myself in!" Laharl began to conjure up a mass amount of magic. The guards stopped to see what this ghost could do. "Ahhhhh-" Suddenly his magic disappeared. "Wha-" Suddenly, the barrage of everything continued.

"Hurry! It's weak! We can destroy and then we will be safe!" The other guards and prinnies cheered and continued their attack. Laharl frowned. He had just regained his body back, so of course his magic wasn't back to his full potential.

"Damn it. I'll be back! And don't think I'll forget about this!" He transformed his scarf into wings and flew off.

"Ok guys, we've scared it off for now, but we need to reinforce the entire castle defense system! You prinny, go tell the overlord about this."

"Yes dood!" The prinny ran off at top speed to the overlord's office.

* * *

Etna stared at the pile of paperwork on her desk. _Overlord this, overlord that, everyone keeps bothering me about every stupid thing, and I still have this pile of crap to do_. All of a sudden, the door to her office opened. "Overdood Etna! There-there was a gho-ghost at the gates! Of the dead prince! We swear this time overdood!" Suddenly a ball of fire appeared in front of the prinny.

"LEAVE YOU STUPID IDIOTS! BEFORE I BLOW YOUR FACES OFF!" Another prinny just outside Etna's office sighed.

"This happens every day dood. Overdood Etna, your pudding is her- aughh!

* * *

Laharl sighed. "I should have known that my magic wouldn't be strong enough when I first came back. But those idiots didn't have to attack me like that." He checked himself for any damage. "Well now that's out of the way, I need to find a way into the castle. There is no way some stupid vassals can stop me from getting my throne back!" Laharl quickly hid as some strangers looked into the alley he was hiding in.

"Another stupid one who thinks he can be the overlord. There hasn't been a lot lately. Not since Flonn-" Laharl stopped. "Flonne?" Automatically concerned, he decided to follow them. "Wait, I don't want a repeat of last time." Laharl frowned, remembering the beautiful barrage of random things that had attacked him earlier. "Ok ok, let's find a disguise." He looked around and all off a sudden saw an open-air laundromat. _Wow, that's convenient._ The owner was currently taking a nap, so that made things easier for Laharl. "Let's see…" He spotted a magician's outfit (kid with the cloak and hood, and he has tiny glasses- again, look it up) and remembered that their accessories helped increase magic levels. The hood could also hide his antennae. "Good choice." He picked the outfit off the line and ran off. "Wait, I need the glasses to complete the outfit- How convenient. Again." He sweated dropped as right under the laundromat sign was "Also Glasses Repair Shop". He stepped over the snoozing shopkeeper and picked up a pair of glasses. "Sorry man, but today is not your lucky day." He jumped over the shopkeeper and trotted off, adjusting his new disguise and then quickly going after the pair of demons from earlier. Then he thought to himself. "Well it's his fault for leaving it all lying around. He had it coming." He smirked.

He followed the demons to a local pub. On the way, they totally ditched the topic of Flonne and discussed how apparently the ghost of the previous overlord had attacked the castle earlier that day.

"Maybe there will be more information inside the pub." Laharl sneaked under the demons and security guard and strolled to the bar.

"Sweet pudding shake with a tad of raspberry wine." Laharl stated to the bartender.

"Aren't you a bit too young-" Laharl began to gather energy and the bartender turned around and just began to prepare his drink. In the Netherworld, there were no age restrictions on alcohol. It was your choice, and if you were strong enough to threaten the server, you got what you wanted.

* * *

**Quick author's note here guys. Had to do the whole alcohol thing because 1) Laharl is like 14, he can't drink yet and 2) he's in a pub. He can't just lounge around or else people will get suspicious. Also, Laharl's choice of drink is due his obsessive love of pudding. Now continuing on…**

* * *

As Laharl sipped his drink, he eavesdropped on a number of conversations.

"And then I smashed him with my hammer-" "The Dark Adonis started dancing and I was like-" "We don't talk about his kid. She disowned him as a daugh-" "Wahhhh! Stop talking about her! Maka I love you sweethea-" "The next session is in two weeks. I don't get why people bother. Flonne would never choose anyone."

Laharl stopped searching and leaned over to the conversation a few feet away from him.

"Hey but you have to admit that she has a hot body. If she said yes to me, I would totally take her. Though she could fill out in the breast department."

"True, true." Another demon nodded.

"What's this about Flonne? And this choosing thing?" The group of demons turned to see a magician burning with dark aura. Laharl was about to punch them for talking about his Flonne like that.

"Hey whoa man. Calm down. Are you new around here?" Laharl blinked out of his anger and nodded.

"Yea. I'm new. I haven't been through this town for at least a year." The demons all laughed with Laharl's temper rising again. The demon who was talking about Flonne stopped chuckling and looked at Laharl.

"Here, take a seat boy. You know how Overlord Laharl left a year ago for some important business?" Laharl gave him a strange look but nodded. _I guess Etna didn't tell them that what I actually did. Of course not. That would have totally ruined my reputation. I'd be known as a big softie. But I'm not soft at all. I'm the ultimate demon! But anyways, I'll have to reward her when I finally get into the castle_. He smirked to himself. "Anyways," the demon continued, "when Overlord Etna took over, she brought back this fallen angel Flonne. She opened a school to teach demons about love, but that's not the point. Since she is the second in command to Etna and has quite the body-" The demon paused as he saw Laharl's eyes deepen. _Jealous much?_ "Ok and so what happened is that hundreds of demons flooded the castle, asking for Flonne's hand in marriage. The castle tried to kick them out but there was too many. Bad two weeks for the castle. So since they wouldn't leave Flonne alone, Overlord Etna set up a competition. Every 2 months, Flonne chooses 12 "gentlemen" to compete for her love. Though it never turns out well and Flonne has only almost chosen someone once, but they were killed. Speaking of which there's going to be another round in two weeks or so. So is there anyting el-" The demon gulped as he felt the power coming off of the mysterious magician.

"Thank you for the information. I have to be going now." Laharl gave the group of demons a strained smile that reminded them of a sociopath and stood up. Then he turned and stomped out the door.

* * *

"How could he not mention something like that to me! That stupid kid! I literally tell him to get me information on what's going on the castle, and he happens to miss something that IMPORTANT!" Laharl grumbled as he stomped through the sleeping part of town. "I'm going to have to punish that twerp before I even consider making him my vassal. And this courtship contest? What, can't Etna handle a few couple hundred demons? I managed fine without using a fraction of my power! And how could Flonne agree to it?! That love freak probably just wants the attention! Spreading her love crap without my permission! Participating in this without MY permission! She's mine! SHE IS MY VASSAL ALONE!"

He heard a chuckle. A random demon passing by was laughing at him. _Why that little punk._

"Did you hear what that kid just said? Must really be in love- Aaaaahh!" Laharl huffed as he ball of energy exploded on the demon. His friend stood in place, not sure what to do.

"You want some too?" Laharl snarled and the demon left his buddy and ran off and fast as he could. "I thought so." Laharl turned around and continued his journey back to the castle.

* * *

"This is why I wanted to stay as Etna's assistant. I am not cut out for this guard stuff. Not after today." Zommie sighed as he, Richard and some other guards were picking up the stuff they had thrown at the ghost earlier that day. Suddenly, he felt a large aura.

"Guys, I think it's back." Everyone slowly started walking towards the gate but soon saw that it was just some magician.

"Can we help you with something sir?" Richard asked as he walked up to Laharl.

" Yea. I came here for the courtship competition." Laharl of course wasn't here for the stupid competition. It was just a way to get inside the castle and finally get his throne back. And stop this nonsense that had been going on for a year.

"Ok, give me a sec, let me check the list." Richard jogged back to the guard post. Flonne had just brought him the list of new contestants a few hours ago. _This guy showed up real fast. He must really want to win. _He picked up the list and trotted back to Laharl. "May I ask for your name sir?"

"Umm… it's La-. *cough* Sorry. The name is Lawrence." Laharl hadn't realized there was a list but no way it was going to stop him from getting in. Richard looked at him and looked down at the list.

"Let's see… Yea, you're not on the list. Sorry, but you're going to have to register-" For the fourth time that day, Laharl scared the shit of someone. Richard and the guards saw and felt the dark aura coming off of this mysterious character.

One prinny poked the prinny next to him. "It's over 9000, dood."

Laharl really was not having a good day. He finally gets his body back, gets attacked by his stupid vassals, had to run away, found out about this stupid contest and they still wouldn't budge? Well he was done with the fun and games.

**"LET. ME. IN."**

* * *

**Etna: In the next segment of this story, Laharl will finally get inside the castle, only to find out that the princess is in a different castle!**

**Laharl: Oh hell no! I see you in the window! Is- is that my secret stash of pudding?!**

**Etna: You weren't here for a year. It was gonna get old. **

**Laharl: Fine whatever. So where is Flonne then?**

**Etna: Oh so you do care? Admit prince, you like Flonne. I heard all that yelling.**

**Laharl: YOU GET BACK HERE! I"M GONNA CHOP INTO 17 PIECES AND SPREAD YOU ACROSS THE LAND AND YOU WILL NEVER COME BACK TOGETHER AGAIN!**


	3. Contest

**Ello! Finally freed from the evilness of IB and highschool! Summer is finally going to be normal for once! Sorry for the super late update and thank you all for following it! Yay! **

**Now quick question! Would you rather like me to finish one story and then the other, or have me update them simultaneously? [On my Wishes-Part 1, I wrote that I update chapters like this (Wishes, Dating Game, wishes, Dating Games, etc.) ] Please tell in the comments.**

**Also, to overlordpringerx, I should totally draw a picture of that... hehehe...**

**Anyways please enjoy and review!**

***I do not own Disgaea or else every manga would be translated by now!***

* * *

Etna sat at her desk, expertly scanning through documents like wildfire and tossing them them into their respective piles. "Now that the whole castle is off my back, I can finally get some work done." She sighed. Some stupid thing about the overlord coming back and all of the sudden, everyone was all over it. Even Zommie was into the whole thing. At least Aramis was being productive. She yawned and tossed the last document onto the sign pile. "Ok, just got to sign these and sweet, fluffy bed for me." As she was about to pick up the giant pile of papers, Aramis poked his head into her office.  
"Hey Etna, there's a guest downstairs that wants you." Etna glanced his way.  
"A guest? I don't remember anyone coming. Plus the thing is in 2 weeks or so, so anyone from that shouldn't be here yet." Aramis nodded.  
"I know, but he is here for that. Plus, he wasn't on the list, so he pushed himself in. He was actually a bit threatening for a tiny fella." He shook his head. "I'm getting off track. Anyways, he wants to see both you and Flonne. And I'd second that action because it feels like he's about to explode." Etna suddenly felt the enormous presence of dark aura below her.  
"You know what? I also second that action. Where is Flonne?"  
"She's already waiting for you downstairs. The guy is in the waiting room." Etna thanked him and proceeded downstairs. There she met up with Flonne, who was standing in front of the doors of the waiting room, looking a bit worried. When she saw Etna, her face lit up.  
"Etna! Thank goodness! Do you know what this is all about?" Etna shook her head.  
"Not at all. But that aura is definitely something threatening." Flonne nodded.  
"Aramis and Zommie both told me he's here for the competition. I don't know what to do." she sighed and her tail fell to the ground. "I wish we didn't have to do this. I really hate it." Etna put her hand on Flonne's shoulder.  
"I know. But we have to do it for him. Plus, if we don't get a response sooner or later, we'll stop ok?" Flonne sighed and nodded. Then Etna and her looked at the looming door in front of them. "Now let's go see what this guy wants." Etna placed her hand on the door and pushed.

* * *

Etna and Flonne stopped in their tracks. The source of all that dark aura was just a ... little magician. _Really? This is what people were worried about. Wow. Etna sighed. _The little magician was seated on a chair near the end of the room, looking down and muttering to himself. The second Etna and Flonne walked in, his ears perked up.

"Finally." The figure stood up.  
"Do you know what I had to deal with today? I finally get my body back, but I get attacked by MY vassals, find out about this ABSURD competition and that you couldn't fight off a MEASLY amount of DEMONS?! And then to get STOPPED AGAIN back at the gates?!" Laharl tore off his disguise and glared at his vassals. "I just wanted my throne back and now I literally feel like any moment now, I will kill one of you!" He was so angry that he didn't notice his vassals reactions.  
"Pr-prince?" Etna couldn't even mutter a word. Flonne was literally in tears.  
"Laharl!" She ran up to him and hugged him as hard as she could. All of the sudden all of Laharl's anger left him.  
"I was so worried Laharl! I thought you were really dead when you didn't come back! I thought I'd never see you again!" Flonne bawled as she continued to hug Laharl. He just glanced at her for a while and then he realized what she was doing.  
"Oi love freak! No hugging! Let go of me!" Flonne let go of him and smiled.  
"I'm so happy that you're ok." Laharl blushed, put his face in his scarf and turned away from her. " You should be. Your rightful overlord has returned." Flonne laughed. "Yes he has." Etna, meanwhile, was still in shock.  
"What's up Etna? Surprised that I've returned? Do you want to keep the throne that badly?" Laharl smirked at his second in command. Then Etna smirked evilly and flames erupted around her. "Me being overlord? How about you DISAPPEARING FOR AN ENTIRE YEAR?! What about that PRINCE? I kept the entire shebang going while you spent your time god knows where! Not a single word! I thought that paperwork was going to kill me." She smiled evilly. "But now that you're here prince, I'm going to make you pay 10 fold for the crap I went through, ok?" She pulled out her spear and began to charge energy in her hand.  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" For the third time that day, Laharl dodged an attack.  
"That's it! You're the one that's gonna die!" His anger instantly returned and filled the room to the brim. Etna stopped her attack and instead froze with surprise as the prince began to gather energy. Flonne's face was brimmed with tears and fear.

And then it was gone. Laharl collapsed on the floor.  
"Ow. My face." He sighed. His anger was getting the best of him, but he still couldn't control his powers. How long was this going to last? Flonne rushed over to help him, but he held his hand up in protest. Meanwhile, Etna grinned evilly."_I might be able to have some fun with these two to make up for my pain and suffering"_ she thought to herself as Laharl picked himself off the floor.

"So prince, what brings you to the castle?" Laharl glanced at her with disappointment.  
"Really? I'm here for my title of overlord. Since you hate it so much, just give it back to me." Laharl held out his hand. Etna laughed.  
"You think I'm just going to give you this title?" Once again Laharl looked at her.  
"Yees."  
"But it's only a position for the strongest demon in the netherworld and you sure look like you can't even manage with minimal power." Laharl glowered at her. She was right. But Laharl wasn't in the mood to play around.  
"So? I gave you the title so you could take care of all of this until I returned. And I have returned." Etna smirked. "But I am the official overlord prince." She took off her glove and showed him the sign of the overlord on her palm.  
"You really shouldn't have just let me leisurely watch you become overlord prince. Not a good idea. And now, in order to get rid of it, you either have to prove that you are stronger than me, or..."  
"Or what?"  
"Or I'll make a deal with you. If you fulfill your side of the bargain, I'll give back the throne." Laharl began to open up his mouth.  
"And you already heard me say that I hate this job so I won't go back on my word." _I just want some payback for this wonderful year._

"Then I want to hear what it is that you want me to do first. I'm not going to automatically agree to deal with whatever stupid stunt you want me to pull without knowing what it is first."  
"That's true." Etna's smirk widened. "Remember, this is the only way that your going to get your position back."  
"Yea yea, just tell me."

"You... have to compete for Flonne's love."

Laharl froze. Flonne put her hands up to her mouth.  
"You want me to do what?" Laharl face turned dark.  
"Oh you heard me. You have to play the game that all the men in the netherworld have been playing for months." Etna's smirked widened.  
"You want me to chase after the love freak so I can have the throne? Stupid, disgusting love for the strongest position in the netherworld?! Are you crazy?!" Etna shrugged her shoulders.  
"Well that's what you came for even though it was just to get in. So technically, a weeks worth of competing is all there will be for you to get the throne."  
"Wait, it's only one week?" Laharl looked at Etna.  
"Well yea. Do you think Flonne likes doing this? I only make her handle as little as possible or else we would have suitors lined up all around the Netherworld." Flonne nodded.  
"Are you sure there is nothing else that I could possibly do?" Laharl wished for the hopeful answer.  
"Nope. Nothing else." Etna plainly stated.  
"Fi-fine. I'll do it. But only one week ok?" Laharl sighed, even though in his heart there was an ongoing battle between joy and disgust. Etna just continued to smirk.

"Ok then. The rules are simple. Basically you are dating Flonne for exactly one week. In that timeframe, you are required to take her on 3 dates and hold her hand for a minimum of 30 secs." Etna stopped a moment to remember the rules in her head.  
"Hold her hand for 30 seconds minimum? Really?" Laharl looked at Etna with a questionable face.  
"Well Laharl, usually there are 10 suitors at a time so 30 seconds is a lot for them." Flonne replied, reminding herself of some of the battles that broke out just for her hands. Laharl grimaced a bit as he thought of other people trying to even touch Flonne like that.  
"Anything else I'm supposed to do?" Laharl asked.

Laharl sighed as it seemed Etna hadn't come up with anything else. _Worried for nothing. This much isn't so bad. _Etna pondered for a bit. _What could I do that would ultimately humiliate the prince? _And then it hit her.

"One more thing. You have to kiss Flonne once." Etna grinned widely. And Laharl stopped. Flonne started to freak out but Etna magically conjured a rule book and showed to Flonne.  
"Flonne don't you remember? That rule is right... here." Etna flipped to a random page in the book and smiled. Flonne looked down and stiffened up. On the page, it plainly stated, "If you try anything, I'll tell him your secret." Flonne faked a smile.  
"Ohh, that rule. I remember it now." Laharl just continued to stand as he tried to comprehend the last few words.  
"Fine. I'll do it! Anything else Etna?" Laharl's face was tomato red, but he stood strong. Etna just smiled and nodded.  
"Yup. You start tommorrow so good luck prince!" She waved at him and slide out of the room.  
"Oi! Where am I supposed to sleep?" Laharl exclaimed. Etna popped her head back in and continued her evil grin.  
"With Flonne of course." Flonne and Laharl's faces turned bright red. Flonne managed to calm down and stuttered, "No, no, your room is all cleaned up so you can sleep just fine in there... Laharl."  
"Well goodnight you two." Flonne managed a smile and ran out the door. Laharl had calmed down by that and went back to his regular self.  
"Of course my room would be ready!  
What kind of vassals would you be without doing just that?" He smiled and left the room, then processing to quickly speed walk down the hallway to his room. Of course on the way there, his face turned bright red again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Etna watched the two scurry away with evil intent. Then she turned to a group of prinnies.

"Hey you! Take all of these and take them to this months contestants!" She shoved a pile of envelopes at them. Then they started sprinting away at an alarming pace, each with its own pile (most likely to avoid any sudden wrath of Etna's). Etna watched them run away with evil eyes and pulled out a megaphone.

"Go you stupid prinnys! Tell all the contestants that the game is over with!"

"Now only Laharl is running for the prize."

* * *

**Etna: Next time on Disgaea Love Story, Baal finally goes out on a date with his first girlfriend, Flonne!'**

**Baal: She's so cute!**

**Flonne: I'm so excited!**

**Laharl: Wha- What the hell? What's going on here?! What is Baal doing here!**

**Midboss: My greatest enemy, I am so glad that you have finally embrace the concept of love!**

**Laharl: Really? IU'm confused here! What is going on?**

**Etna: Till next time-**

**Laharl: No! I'm still confuse-**

***Etna chucks a prinny at Laharl and watches Baal skip away into the distance with Flonne.***

**Etna: True love at its best! See you next week week with Disgaea Love Story!**


	4. Dato Numero 1: Zoo

**I did it! I promised I'd never abandon this story and I didn't! But a couple weeks ago, I saw the comments you guys added (Hope, Prinny, 56) about how much you like it and want more, and it made me decide to really sit down and outlined the entire story out + wrote this. I revised this chapter about 4 times and I think it's really really good compared to how it started out. So I hope you all enjoy!**

**Oh and thank you all you people that favorited this story and are waiting for updates. Those notifications always make me smile. **

**Anyways enjoy!**

***I do not own Disgaea because if I did, there seriously would be a movie. Seriously***

* * *

4:00 AM- Overlord's Castle

"Hey doods! Up and at them! Master Etna wants us in the throne room doods!"

Slowly but surely, all the prinnies and various demons of the castle rolled out of their beds and followed the prinny, whispering them all awake, to the throne room. Eventually they all filed in, yawning and hoping this meeting was important. Etna stretched her arms and yawned before walking into the throne room as well. The demons parted to let her pass, and she strode up to her throne and sat down.

"Overdood Etna, why did you wake up the castle at this time of night?" one prinny hesitantly asked. Etna just yawned.

"Well, do you all remember the incident from yesterday? With the "ghost" of the prince attacking the castle and such?" Most of the castle staff nodded, remembering the hysteria from the day before.

"Well, that wasn't a ghost. That was the real prince." Silence filled the room as the demons realized what they had done.

"Oh shit, he's gonna kill us!"

"Man, I'm like 3 weeks from retirement!"

"Maybe he won't notice that I threw that stapler at him."

"Quiet you guys! Flonne and the prince are still asleep!" The throne room started to settle down. Etna coughed and continued. "Anyways, I woke you all up at this horrible hour to inform you that the prince is back and not to throw anything… like staplers… at him or be alarmed by his presence."

"But how do we know that it's truly the prince?" Various demons nodded in agreement.

"He tried to kill me and totally blushed when he saw Flonne."

"Yup, that's the prince." More nodding took place. Etna got up from the throne and stretched.

"So anyways, he's back, so don't panic. Also, he's taking part in the competition guys. So I called you all to say 'don't screw with him'. OK? I want him to finally man up. Now back to bed! We have a busy day tomorrow!" Etna yawned again and walked out of the room, leaving behind an array of stunned castle staff.

"Wait, what?!"

* * *

9:30 AM- Laharl's Room

Laharl paced around his room impatiently. He had sent a message this morning to Flonne to dress up for a day out. He wanted to get this game over with as soon as possible. He decided that for their first "date"- Laharl winced at the word- he would take them to the human world so that they wouldn't attract any unwanted attention. Mainly so no one would see their great and powerful overlord on a date. With the love freak no less. But something inside him made him a bit happy to finally spend some time with her. He shook his head and glared at the floor.

"No. I'm just happy that in a week I'll be over this and I will never have to recall this again." He stopped his train of thought suddenly by a knocking at the door. "Come in." A witch (look it up. It's the cute girl with the bow in hair.) slowly opened the door and poked her head in.

"You called Overlo-… I mean Prince Laharl?" Laharl groaned by the replacement of title but didn't let his anger get the best of him. He looked over to the witch.

"Yes, yes I did. I'd like a wardrobe change."

* * *

Laharl strode to the palace's portal, feeling the stares of the entire castle staff on him. He had asked the witch to give him a more human appearance to blend in on Earth, but he himself didn't like hiding his identity. His signature antennae were gone and his hair was closer to dark navy/black tone. His ears were no longer pointed and his blood red eyes were diluted down into a dark brown. He still had his scarf, because he'd never go anywhere without it, but he had shrunk it and wrapped it all around his neck so none of it floated around. He, for once, had a shirt on, which he wanted to tear off, and a pair of brown khakis to go with them. He kept his bracelets too, but one had been turned into a watch to keep a track of the time. Basically, he looked like 13- year old human boy.

When he finally made it to the portal, he turned around and stared down all his vassals, prompting them to scurry away to do their jobs. Laharl folded his arms and glanced at the dimensional portal, guarded by Pleinair. She glanced over at Laharl.

"Good morning Overlord Laharl." Laharl raised his eyebrows in surprised but he turned away and huffed a sigh.

"Don't call me that. I'm no longer the overlord." Pleinair turned away and stared at the demons walking around the palace.

"I thought it'd cheer you up." Laharl walked over to Pleinair and stood next to her. "Thanks." Laharl looked over to Pleinair's stuffed rabbit that was sitting on her shoulder and nodded a hello.

"Hello there prince! Nice to see you back!" Laharl was about to reply back but turned to watched Flonne sprint towards them.

"I'm here! I'm- huff huff- I'm here! Don't leave without me!" Flonne looked more like her angel trainee self, with normal ears, bright blue eyes, and no demon attachments. She was in a white sundress that went to her knees, with a blue strip around her waist and her normal demon headband, but blue. Laharl was used to this form, but he had had an instant liking to her demon form. It was so very… Laharl grimaced and push his feelings to the back of his head. Flonne ran up to the portal and bent down panting.

"Huff huff- Good morning, huff, Pleinair." Pleinair nodded a hello. Flonne looked over at Laharl.

"Good morning Laharl." Laharl stiffened up but gave her a quiet "hello". Flonne stood up and straightened out her dress. "So where are we going today?"

"One moment." Laharl dug into his pocket, pulled out a sheet of paper and gave it to Pleinair. She nodded and stepped in front of the dimensional portal, whispering coordinates. The dimensional portal opened and Pleinair stepped aside.

"Alright let's get this over with. Pleinair, set up the portal again at 4:00 PM." Pleinair nodded while Flonne grimaced a bit. _He isn't taking this seriously at all. Of course he wouldn't. But I wish…_

Flonne sighed and stepped forward. "Ok let's go." Pleinair and Usagi waved goodbye as Flonne and Laharl stepped through the portal.

"Did you wait long?"

"Not really. Just talked with Pleinair for a bit."

Flonne raised her eyebrows in surprise as the portal absorbed them.

* * *

Flonne changed her expression as she walked out of the portal. Laharl had taken her… to the zoo! A human one to add! Flonne was suddenly very excited for the day. She glanced over to thank Laharl as he came out of the portal but finally noticed his appearance. For once he had a shirt on, which was strange to Flonne, but to honest, he looked…cute. His antennae and other demon appendages were gone, but his human form was so small but strong. Flonne blushed slightly and smiled at Laharl.

"Thank you for taking me here." Laharl glanced up at her smiling face and gave her an uninterested look.

"Don't thank me. Come let's go." Flonne sighed and followed Laharl in. Maybe today wouldn't be that exciting of a day.

* * *

"Oh wow, a giraffe. We don't even have demons that tall back home, right Laharl?" Flonne pointed at the group of giraffe leisurely walking around their exhibit. Laharl looked at Flonne but quickly averted his eyes to the crowds walking past them. For the past hour, Flonne had been trying to get Laharl interested in any of the exhibits while he tried to avoid any interactions between themselves. All he had done was quietly follow her around with little to no complaint.

_He's not even complaining. Or saying anything. He doesn't want to be here with me at all. Etna, what are you trying to do? _Flonne tearfully sighed and began to trudge ahead, Laharl walking right behind her.

Suddenly a crowd of people appeared and poured onto the walkways. Laharl glanced over and saw that some sort of show had just ended but Flonne just kept going, determined to see all the exhibits even if Laharl wouldn't enjoy them with her. Laharl looked at the huge crowd melding together with the rest of the walking patrons and watched Flonne disappear into the mess. Suddenly, his heart started racing. He could barely see her hair, fading into the light of the seraph's magic…

He wouldn't let her disappear again…

Laharl sprinted into the crowd before he lost sight of Flonne and grabbed her hand. Flonne snapped out of her angered daze and turned around to look at Laharl.

"Hold on ok? I don't want us to get separated." Flonne just blankly nodded and let Laharl guide her through the crowd. Once they were out they both sighed in relief.

"That was something, wasn't it?" Laharl looked back at the mess they had just come out of. Flonne realized what Laharl had done and nodded her head.

"I'm sorry that I walked straight into that crowd. I got a bit carried away." Flonne looked down, disappointed that she let her anger get the best of her. "No. It was my fault." Flonne looked up in surprise.

"I was just ignoring you. I should have talked to you more or at least tried to enjoy this da- day." Laharl sighed and glanced at Flonne. "I'm sorry." Flonne's heart stopped. Laharl's heart stopped. His face turned bright red and he unconsciously squeezed her hand.

_Damnit. Stupid prinny life. Freaking-_

"Did you-" Laharl was about to retort but suddenly his hand jerked. He looked up at Flonne.

"Oh look Laharl! They have penguins! With babies! Oh let's go!" Flonne's face lit up bright with joy and excitement, and she could hardly stop herself from jumping up and down as she noticed a sign for the penguin exhibit. Laharl gazed up at Flonne, but suddenly yelped as she pulled him into a sprint towards the penguin exhibit. The rest of the day, Flonne continued to drag Laharl around the zoo with minimal complaints, and they were caught up in friendly conversation and the strange wonders of earth's creatures. Flonne enjoyed the penguins the most, as they reminded her of the prinnies in Celestia and the Netherworld, while Laharl was more fascinated by the grasshopper mouse. Flonne laughed, thinking that a lion would be more like him, but Laharl explained that despite their small size, grasshopper mice can "destroy" creatures much larger than itself.

"So are you saying that you're that small Laharl?" Flonne giggled a bit as Laharl gave her a pout and put a hand on his hip.

"Hey, just because I'm small doesn't mean anything. I can still kick anyone's ass." Laharl smirked and Flonne could see his eye turn dark red in pride. Flonne started laughing from his mark, bringing her hand up to her mouth.

Laharl's hand moved on its own and suddenly someone breathed on it. Laharl looked up and realized that he had been holding Flonne's hand since he had grabbed her in the crowd. Flonne heard Laharl's breath hitch and opened her eyes.

"Laha-" She looked at her own hand and realized she was laughing into his hand, which she was still holding. Flonne blushed, quickly let go of Laharl's hand and they both stepped back from each other. Flonne put both her hands behind her back and Laharl wiped his hands against his shirt.

"So-sorry Laharl." Laharl looked away, glancing at the other exhibits and hiding his face into his scarf.

"I-It's fine." Suddenly, Laharl noticed something strange in the crowd but before he could do anything, Flonne was falling towards him. He turned and grabbed her hands before she fell on him. She hung above his face as he held her firm. Her golden hair slowly fell over to one side and light shined through the strands. Laharl slowly breathed in and as they stared into each other's eyes. Their heightened sense of hearing heard their beating hearts in sync. Everything in the world grew silence as they shared the same space.

Then they both blinked and remembered what had just happened. Laharl held Flonne's arms as she slowly regained her balance. Flonne awkwardly shifted away from Laharl again when he let go of her..

"Sorry. Again. Someone pushed me a- and I lost my balance." As his ears burned, Laharl sighed and looked up at Flonne.

"I- I saw an ice cream shop outside the exhibition hall. I'll get you some… if you want." Flonne gave him a small smile and nodded.

"I'd love that." Laharl shoved his hands in his pockets, turned around and guided them both out of the exhibition hall.

And so their day out ended with them awkwardly eating ice cream and small talk about the various creatures.

"Pigeons are still the most annoying of all these creatures."

"Laharl, pigeons aren't part of the zoo."

"Well they should be." Flonne beamed a little. Laharl was about to "lose himself" again, but he checked his watch and noticed the time. He heard his heart settle in his chest.

"We better go. Pleinair's going to send the portal any minute. We don't want any random humans passing through the portal." Flonne got up and they silently walked over to where they had first entered Earth and waited for the portal to appear.

* * *

As soon as they stepped into the castle, Flonne turned to Laharl and gave him a small bow.

"Thank you… for the day out." Then she stood up and walked away to her bedroom, only to run in and jump headfirst into her bed, instantly turning red with smoke coming out of her ears.

Laharl watched Flonne leave and then he himself strode to his room after thanking Pleinair. No one stopped him and no one approached him. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally made it to his room and shut the door. He unraveled his scarf and ripped the magic casting his disguise. His power pulsed through the room as his heart beat out of his chest. He leaned against the door and slide to the floor.

"Only 2 more dates, only 2 more."

* * *

**Etna: Join us next time as princess Flonnezilla deals with her newfound crush… Thomas, the giraffe prince!**

**Flonne: He's just so tall and handsome! I want to see the world with him! (From on top of his head)**

**Etna: But the evil Laharl-stiltskin wants to ruin Flonnezilla's chances so he can have her baby!**

**Laharl: Woah! I don't want a kid! ... with… with the Love Freak! (It seems Laharl-stiltskin's magic is turning him into a magic tomato)**

**Etna: Prince, I just meant like a literal baby of any kind cuz -Stiltskin's eat babies. **

**Laharl: Oh. *cough* Well . . . **

**Etna: Anyways, tune in for the next episode of "Life of Love Godzilla" as the princess has to pick between her two loves- Thomas or Baal!**

**Baal: Darling I love you! I will try to be best I can be but please stay with me! I'll even take you around the world on my head! (I'm pretty big…)**

**Thomas: *makes giraffe noises***

**Laharl: (Contemplating life decisions)**

**Midboss: It's this preview a bit too long?**

**Laharl: Yes something to beat up. Come back here Midboss~**

**Midboss: You know what, I'll come back later… never- AHHHH! PLEASE! NOT THE HAIR!**

* * *

**Ahh. One more thing. I added one scene with a jealous male character (later one in the story) but he is doesn't play that much of a part. Now a lot of Disgaea stories involve Flonne getting kidnapped and Laharl saving her, or in general opposing males, but I was wondering if you guys want that is this story. Like would you want a chapter where Flonne is threatened and maybe or so saved by Laharl? It'll still be small and not be part of the main story but I want you're honest opinion. And please no "You decide" cuz I'm asking you guys. I might change my mind even if you guys say something else but I just want to know. **

**So comment and review please for answers and how well you think the chapter was. Thank you and have a wonderful day. **


	5. Dato Numero 2: aka Flonne Beatup

**I RETURN FROM THE DEAD! SCHOOL SUCKS! SO yea. School sucked my soul and it's been a year. I apologize. But you all get a huge, long chapter for your wait. Please enjoy!**

***I do not own Disgaea or Laharl's DLC in Disgaea 5 would have a voice!***

* * *

Laharl groggily opened his eyes, feeling dry tears on his face and the cold floor under him.

"Huh. I must have fallen asleep", he said to himself as he sat up and looked around his dark room.

"I went somewhere yesterday and- "

Then he remembered. His heart began to violently beat out of his chest. He had gone on a date. He… had held her hand. For way more than 30 seconds. His hand began to burn with the warmth he had felt yesterday and his face began to burn instead.

"_Come on Laharl. You're a demon, not a damn prinny. You are cold, heartless and…"_

Laharl sighed and pushed himself to think. One date. Check. So, 2 more to go. He had almost done the last requirement too. He remembered her golden hair and bright eyes from her fall. How he wanted to… Laharl slapped himself and got up.

"Damn it, you have to get past these stupid things my prinny body left behind." Two more dates. Two more. He needed to get this over with. He had to take his spot as Overlord. He needed his full strength back. But how-

Laharl grinned.

"I found a loophole Etna."

* * *

**6:00 AM**

Etna trudged to her office, preparing herself for another busy day as overlord.

"If I give Aramis's tasks to Zommie today, we can tackle these tax forms and complaints in half the time. Then I'll have the rest of the day to convince the Dark Assembly-"

Etna paused as she came up to her office door, which currently included a certain prince. Laharl looked up and noticed Etna. He pushed off the door and nodded at her.

"Yo."

Etna gave him a questioning look. "Yo…"

Laharl moved away as Etna unlocked the door and went in, and then followed her in.

"How may I help you today dear contestant? You having trouble pronouncing your love to your one and only?" Etna smirked behind her desk.

"As if." Laharl grimaced and turned to Etna.

"I was wondering if you had any insolent demons you need taken care of." Etna raised her eyebrows before pulling out a stack of papers from her unstable pile.

"Yea sure. They're always around. These guys have been screwing with shipments and a bunch of low-level demon villages lately and their caravan is getting big. I was going to deal with them tomorrow." Laharl took the stack and smirked.

"I'll deal with it today."

"Do you really have time for that? You still have to go on 2-"

"This is my second "date"." Etna stopped.

"Prince do not know what a date is? You know, pretty, cute and romantic. I don't think Flonne-"

"I don't care what the Love Freak thinks. This is my second date. You never told me what a date is, so if I think a date is a day of beating the crap out of some stupid low-lifes and not being lovey dovey at all, then that's what it'll be. You're getting slow Etna. Didn't think you'd ever leave any room for a loophole." Laharl turned around and waved a goodbye as he walked out the door.

"See ya."

Etna grimaced as the sun began to rise in the sky.

"Loophole my ass. You're just fooling yourself."

* * *

**6:34 AM- Flonne's Room**

Flonne curled up tighter in her covers as she watched another season rerun of "Sailor, Dood!". She had gotten up earlier that morning, with the hopes to rework her syllabus for her next class, but had rejected the idea due to the fact that it involved leaving her room. Her instant rise in body temperature reminded her of who was currently in the castle, and even though she had had one of the greatest days ever just the day before, her hand burned with the same tomato blush as her face.

Her heart froze as memorized footsteps strolled past her room, slowing down a bit. She lowered the volume of her television to hear the steps walk by, but they didn't. _He's standing. Outside my door._ Flonne threw the covers up and burrowed herself into her bed, hoping he wouldn't come in. After a while, she heard something slip under her door and the footsteps resumed.

"Oi, watch where you're going."

"O-Oh sorry prince! Dood!"

After 15 minutes of silence, Flonne slowly retreated from her covers and quietly walked over to her door. She glanced down to see a small slip of paper with his handwriting and kneeled to the cold floor to retrieve it. She fell to the floor with a satisfied thump and reread the statement, tracing her fingers over the eloquent writing of a prince. _I guess that syllabus won't get done this morning. _

* * *

Once again, Laharl stood ready by the dimensional gate, this time in his normal attire. Pleinair and Usagi had already set up the gate, and all he was waiting for was-

Flonne walked into the main hall, weaving around the castle crew. She was dressed in her everyday outfit, a red leotard along with some sort of white ruffled dress. Laharl hadn't really focused on her being a fallen angel, but he instantly liked for it. She still looked more like an angel than a demon, but she had a tail now and pointed ears, adorned with small red earrings. Her outfit was much more slimming than he remembered, but it fit her so well.

"Laharl? Laharl, are you ok?" Laharl came out of his daze, only to have Flonne right in front of him. He heard Usagi snicker under his breath. He ignored it and stared into Flonne's eyes.

"Yea. I'm fine. Come on, let's go." Flonne didn't seem convinced, but she followed Laharl through the portal, thanking Pleinair before entering.

The pair stepped out into a barren wasteland that was similar to the one they travelled through on some of their first adventures together. Flonne smiled as she remembered those times before turning to Laharl. He motioned to her to start walking and she jogged to catch up with him.

"So, the note said that we were going out today, but what are we exactly doing?"

"Well, Etna didn't specific what a… 'date'… entailed, so I decided that we'd get rid of some trouble that been bothering her. And this way, I can finally get myself back to my proper strength." Flonne began to frown.

"Laharl, are you telling me we are going to attack other demons? Why can't we just talk to them and work out an agreement?"

"Flonne, demons don't just work out agree-"

"They can and they do. Last week, we stopped a demon mayor from robbing his entire city by giving him his own personal chef." Laharl glanced at Flonne questioningly.

"He really likes sugar. But see, a simple solution and problem solved." Flonne stopped walking. "I'm not going to let you attack other demons just because you want to train. You can do that back in the castle's training stadium. I thought I taught you bet-"

"You didn't teach me better. I'm the same demon from before. Now come on, we don't have all day." Laharl continued walking away.

"No."

He stopped in his tracks.

"No?"

"Laharl, you do know better. And if you're not going to try, then I'm going back to the castle."

"You can't do that."

"I can." Flonne snapped her fingers and an interdimensional portal appeared. Laharl stood in place, shocked.

"According to the rules, I can turn down a date, in which case, the contestant gets thrown out of the competition." Flonne's hand began to shake as she continued. "And that mean you won't get the throne back." Laharl paused before choosing his next sentence.

"Ok. Fine. But hear me out. These are dangerous demons who think the Overlord can't stop them. Who think they can do whatever they want. Conversation isn't really their thing." Flonne looked down at her feet. That was true. There were days that she and Etna had to harm other demons because that was the only way to get them to listen. She heard Laharl turn back towards the empty wasteland.

"How about if I choose what to do on this date… and consider talking it out with the enemy… you can choose what we do for the next one, ok?"

Flonne closed the portal. She hadn't even been fighting that hard. And he just listened. Maybe he had really changed. But he was obviously trying to hide it.

"O-ok." She walked up to him. "I won't go back, as long as you try." Laharl grumbled and turned to her.

"So, we can go now?"

"Yes, we can go."

Flonne stared at the clouds float by as she and Laharl continued to walk. _I was too mean and now he's mad at me._ They had spent the last half an hour walking in silence, other than the occasion rustle of paper as Laharl checked the map. Flonne glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He looked so strong and commanding when he was concentrating on something. His hair bounced with every step and his scarf flowed majestically around him…

"How were you able to summon that portal?"

Flonne blinked out of her daydream.

"Oh, since Etna made me her second-in-command, I have access to the gates."

Laharl nodded before pausing.

"Wait, you're Etna's sec-" And a foot kicked him in the face. Laharl barrel rolled backwards before standing back up.

"What the hell? Watch where you're-" He grabbed the foot as it swung back at him and threw the demon and his friends to the ground. Out of the sky, fell out a dragon, thief and a ninja.

"Laharl, are you ok?" Flonne called as she started running over to Laharl, who was pulling out his sword with a grin.

"Finally, some action." The 3 demons quickly reoriented themselves and prepared themselves for battle just as Laharl jumped at them, Flonne stopping to assess their current predicament.

He swung the sword at the thief, who managed to catch it with her paws. The dragon flew up into the air and the ninja teleported to a couple feet away.

"Hand over your valuables if don't want any trouble, kid."

Laharl smirked.

"I don't think you know who you're dealing with."

"You don't know who you're dealing with." The dragon swooped down and let out a blaze of fire, which Laharl repelled with his scarf before shifting his weight and flipping the thief with the swords weight. Flonne backed up from the fight, trying to figure out what to do.

"Laharl you promised-" Suddenly a hand was around her mouth and there was a knife around her neck. Laharl turned to respond, but instead almost took off the dragon's head when he saw Flonne. He knocked the blunt side of the sword against the dragon, pushing him back with his thief pal. He glared at the ninja holding Flonne.

"Stop or I'll be hurting the little lady her-" Flonne grabbed the arm holding the knife with both her hands and stabbed her heel into his groin before flipping him over her and onto the ground.

"How dare you just grab me like that, you-" Flonne stopped when she realized what she had done and began to freak out over the demon on the ground, who was rolling in pain. Laharl almost dropped his sword in amazement. Then she bent down and began to apologize while Laharl just knocked out his other friends.

The situation ended with Flonne first giving the ninja an icepack, then thoroughly criticizing the demons for resorting to thievery, causing them to break into tears. Laharl personally wanted to wrangle their necks for even trying to rob them, but he was content with watching Flonne handle the situation. Enjoying it really, as much as he told himself he wasn't. Finally, the criminals left with a bit of Hell as a token of forgiveness and vow to never steal again, and a backpack of icepacks. Flonne and Laharl were finally left alone again.

"That was kind of amazing, what you did back there." Laharl stated as he stored his sword away and began continuing their trip. Flonne began to blush as she followed him.

"That was actually really rude. I didn't mean to throw him that hard."

"What? No, he deserved that! He shouldn't haven't even touched you." He paused, realizing what he had said. His face began to get hot.

"You know, you're right. He should have been polite and just asked if he could have some money." Laharl sighed as Flonne seemed to miss his slip up, not realizing as her face was also turning a slight shade of red. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Laharl attempted to start up the conversation, but he realized they had reached their destination.

* * *

"Oh, I never asked, what exactly are these demons doing?" Flonne asked as the two of them kneeled over a cliff, watching over a small town surrounding by wagons and tents.

"They've been going around terrorizing small towns and Etna said we could get rid of them."

Flonne looked down at the town, which looked awfully desolate, with sadness.

"That's awful. There are far more useful things they can do with this kind of strength."

Laharl sighed, knowing that some demons were just power hungry and did whatever they could to gain dominance over a part of the Netherworld. Suddenly, Flonne was getting up and pointing at something.

"What is that? Are they-" Laharl threw his gaze to a group of larger monsters pushing around a group of villagers, including some small children. He watched one of the demons grab a kid's hair and then blonde. Flonne had jumped off the cliff and using her smaller demon wings, was now propelling herself towards the group.

"Let go of that child, you sad excuse for a demon!"

"Oi Love Freak! Wait for me!" Laharl jumped off the cliff and spread his scarf out, following her. Further down Flonne had summoned her staff and was aiming it towards the group. In an instant the sky was filled with feathers as a beam of light sped towards the ground, turning the world white. _What happened to Flonne while I was gone? _Laharl couldn't breathe. He felt her everywhere in the air. Down below, Flonne had used her speed to collide her staff with the monster who had attacked the kid, her hair flying in the wind. Laharl swooped down and rammed into one of the other monsters, opening a path for the villagers. Flonne turned and blasted another one of the demons before guiding the villagers away. Her eyes were bright red, filled with determination. Laharl was filled with pure energy. He could do anything.

He drew up an energy ball and blasted away the rest of the enemies in his vicinities before planting himself in the middle of the square of the town.

"Listen up, by decree of the overlord, I have the right to kick all your asses. Now, either you can just get your leader in here and we can do this the easy way, or we can do it my way and I demolish all of you." There was a low grumble and then the surrounding area was filled with demons.

"That's all you got? No wonder Etna was going deal with you tomorrow." And the chaos began.

In between the battle, Laharl caught glimpses of pure white weaving through the enemy, securing the townspeople and attacking anyone that got in the way her mission. Laharl could barely focus on the battle when he saw her. Soon enough, he was looking around, surveying the piles of unconscious bodies lying round. He's ears twitched as he heard a boom in the distance. Laharl lazily watched as a larger monster with wings came into the square.

"Are you the boss? I'm hoping you are a little more entertaining than your vassals. Waste of my time to be honest." He could feel the anger seething from the demon. He heard Flonne's voice in the background, rounding up the last of the townspeople. Her sweet voice.

The boss landed on the ground, making it rumble. Laharl just waited as he began to rush towards him, and chucked a small energy ball around him. The boss instantly rammed himself into the ball and whole area exploded into dust. Laharl started coughing and slowly his vision turned to black.

* * *

_Mommy it hurts!_

_He was crying. Tears were flowing down his small face. _

_Oh Laharl! Shh… it's ok, mommy's here. _

_The rock hurt me! Can't I kill it?_

_His mother giggled softly before taking him up into her arms. _

_Oh Harlie… just because it was there doesn't mean it wanted to hurt you. Here. How about mommy kisses your boo boo and then we'll move the rock so no else can trip on it. Ok?_

_Sniff_

_Ok…_

_Laharl, remember to give everyone a chance. Give them all a chance to lov-_

* * *

"Laharl!" There was a gust of wind and Flonne was running towards him. He flinched for a second as she grabbed his shoulders before throwing his sword behind her, hitting the boss in the head. His ears were ringing. He heard her frantically talking to him, gripping his shoulders. He couldn't think straight.

"Laharl! Stay awake!" Her face turned away as she looked for her staff. He blinked slowly, trying to get a grip on himself. Suddenly, a warm light encased his body and he started to cough sand.

"Laharl! Is that better?" Her voice asked. Laharl closed his eyes before nodding. Then he pushed himself up and shook his hair, creating a pile of sand around him. When he opened his eyes, Flonne was eyeing him with a mix of worry and relief, and the townspeople were beating the complete shit out of the head demon and his henchmen.

"Mercy!"

"Fuck you man!"

"You can't expect us to let you screw with us and get away with it!"

"Yea!"

"Seems like they're having fun". Laharl stated. Flonne awkwardly smiled as she sighed.

"Yea. They'll probably be doing that for a while."

"Aren't you going to stop them?"

'I would, but I don't think they'd listen. Mob mentality. Also, they deserve it. Kind of."

Laharl smirked before looking over at the fallen angel.

"Flonne!"

She jumped. "What Laharl?! Is something wrong? Is one of the demons still up? She got into a fighting position.

"No, no. But you're hurt. Why didn't you heal yourself?"

Flonne looked down. "That's just a scraped knew. Some of the townspeople have it-" Her face heated up as Laharl bent down. Before she could even protest, his hands were on her knee and she could feel the tingling of his magic on it. So, she stood there awkwardly and enjoyed the moment. Then it stopped. And something else touched her knew.

"My mom used to kiss my wounds better when I was little. Made them hurt less." Flonne looked down. He was serious. _Oh my god. I'm going to pass out._

"Why'd you kiss her knee miser?"

Laharl's antennae shot up as his tomato face turned to the young demon girl.

"Ahhhhh…. WHY are you looking over here?! Don't you have anything better to do?" Laharl hissed.

The girl's face turned red as tears welled in her eyes. "I can't find my mommy, you meanie!" Just as Flonne was going to yell at Laharl, He was at the girl's side, calming her down.

"Hey, you're a demon. Man up. I'll help you find your mom. So, stop bawling." The girl nodded and wiped her tears.

"Can you kiss me boo boo too?" Laharl's face contorted into a frown before sighing.

"Fine. Sure. Hand it over." He kissed her hand and she sniffled, giving him a big smile.

"Ok let's go." He turned to Flonne. "Lovefreak."

"Coming!"

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent helping the townspeople, cleaning up the tent city and escorting the beat-up demons through a dimensional portal to the castle's prison. By the end of it, Flonne and Laharl ate dinner, and promptly fell asleep at the table. Etna gently nudged Laharl so he leaned against the blonde before snapping a pic.

"Nighty night love birds."

* * *

**Etna: In the end, Thomas found true love in another giraffe, and Baal has tripped and fallen into a mysterious endless hole, so he's out of the picture. hehehe. ****Flonne's father Etna-zilla has mysterious died and his body parts are hidden across the Netherworld.**

**Flonne: Papa! *cries***

**Etna: She is joined by saboteur siblings, Laharl and Etna, on her quest to give her father peace!**

**Laharl: This is how demons work! Money for favors! My kind of job! Wait! Siblings!**

**Etna: Onii-chan! I love you!**

**Flonne: But I love him him!**

**Midboss: Etna's who's your mother? Was it Christine? Marceline? Who?!**

**Laharl: Get away from me!**

**Usagi: Join us next week, as Laharl questions his loyalty to Flonne. Is it love, is it a saboteur's pride?**

**Pleinair: *nods***

**Laharl: Pleinair, not you too!**

**Midboss: Who is tu mama?!**


	6. Wander

**Heyo! No year long hiatus for now. Yay me. I'm just having fun, making Laharl suffers internally. Oh, btw, no dates this chapter. Laharl's checking out how the castle's been while he was gone. Flonne has a life outside her man. Next chapter will be more lovey dovey. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!  
**

**P.S. I do not own Disgaea. I know we all wish we owned some of it at least. TTwTT**

* * *

"Laharl. Laharl."

The prince groaned as an unknown person kept nudging him. He leaned into the warmth he was surrounded in and tried to ignore it.

"Hey prince, wake up!"

Laharl's face contorted into an angry expression.

"Etna, you better have a good excuse for waking me up at this hour- Plenair? Usagi? What are you two doing in my r-" Laharl followed Pleinair's finger and almost fell out of his chair. Flonne was sitting next to him, her mouth wide open, her eyebrows furled as she slept. What would she be doing in his- the dining room. Laharl remembered how he had passed out right after dinner. He looked to Pleinair as he made a big yawn.

"Thanks for waking me. How long was I out?"

"7 hours." She whispered to him. "It's 2 in the morning." Usagi chuckled to himself.

"The overlord obviously left you two so you'd have a midnight freak-out. Too bad it didn't work out."

Laharl frowned and roughly pulled on the stuffed rabbit's ear, accompanied by Plenair doing so to the other ear.

"Ok, ok. I got it. Sorry prince."

Laharl sighed. He couldn't wake up Flonne now. Just-woke-up Flonne was very nonfunctional and would probably misread the whole situation. But how would he get her to her room. He could- no.

Have one of the prinnies take her. Leave and have Pleinair wake her up.

"Just pick her up and let's go. I want to get some beauty sleep before tomorrow." Usagi stated. Laharl's ears turned red as he turned to the pair.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Laharl asked. Pleinair softly pushed Laharl, who subconsciously moved towards the fallen angel.

"We're trying out for a news gig in some new Netherworld some solar systems away. Called Veldime or something like that. Sammy (Pleinair's Shark) told us about it." Usagi stated as he shifted in Pleinair's grasp. By now, they were out of the dining room and walking down the hall.

"New Netherworld? Does that even happen?"

"Apparently. Something about revenge or something. I think it was originally a human planet."

"Ugh, human turned demons are so uncultured and wild. I don't know why someone would willing let that happen."

They turn a corner and continue walking.

"So, how's the castle been while I was gone?"

"Construction finished up recently, but in the last year… taxes are down."

"That's really all you remember?"

"Oh, we got a massive prinny haul, probably cuz the Overlord was looking for you, the Defenders of Earth came back for a visit, oh and the Rozen Corp Store got a massive upgrade to congratulate the branch manager's wedding?"

"Robot heros…"

"That's great Flonne. LazerFace got married?"

"Uh huh, to this busty Fight Mistress. How'd I'd like the powerboat that rac- OK OK! I'll stop! Ear! Pleinair! EAR!"

Laharl froze in place, before slowly looking down. He was holding Flonne in a bridal-style pose. His ears turned bright red and he started steaming.

"Good to know you just figured out what you did, but we're here," Pleinair stated as she opened the door to Flonne's bedroom. Laharl quickly sped past her and deposited Flonne on her bed. He paused before taking off her shoes and tucking her under the covers. It was the responsible thing to do. Laharl almost punched himself. _Responsible? Since when is carrying around the Love Freak and tucking her in a responsibility? _He wasn't even going to question how he had started carrying her. Back outside, he, Pleinair and Usagi said their goodnights and Laharl bid them good luck before going to his own room.

* * *

The sun was menacing as it poured through the cracks of Laharl's coffin. He groaned and tried to fit a couple more minutes, but Etna's stunt from the day before forced him to get up. He dragged himself down to the kitchen and got himself a stack of pudding waffles before joining Etna in the dining room. She closed the folder she was looking at as he looked around.

"Where's the Love Freak? She needs to tell me what we're doing for our next da- outing."

Etna snickered. "Oh, she has to deal with some political stuff since I'm stuck with the Dark Assembly and paperwork, again." Then she smirked at the prince while taking a bite of her eggs. "Sorry but she doesn't have time to play with you today."  
"Dood, here's the extra whipped- What are you DOINGGGG?!"

Etna dodged the prinny, who was caught by Zommie as he walked in. He looked at Laharl and turned around.

"I'll be waiting outside, safely in the hall," he stated as he shuffled out with the prinny under his arm.

"If anything, she's playing with you. This contest is bullshit," Laharl stated before shoving a pancake into his

Etna shrugged as Laharl sat back down. He decided not to bring up her stunt from last night, albeit they started a planetary war in the dining room.

"Well, she's not gonna be around, so you're just going to have to entertain yourself. Take a tour of the castle. New people, new wings to see." Laharl grunted in agreement and the two continued their breakfast in silence. Laharl finished first and gave Etna a wave before going to explore the castle. Aramis and Zommie popped their heads in. Etna turned to face them with a huge face and a handful of pictures.

"Oh my god! It hasn't even been a week and he's kissing her!" The overlord's servants sigh.

* * *

The castle staff scurried around the prince as he strolled through the hallways. They seemed to be too busy to be worried or even take notice of him. Laharl took it a good sign. No one would bother him as he snooped around. He located the training grounds and looked at the roster. Decent at best. There was a designated area to the item world now, since some prinny had accidently eaten a crew of demons training in a rice ball. The Rozen Corp store indeed had an upgrade, but Laharl wasn't in the mood for some lovey dovey chit chat from Lazerface. He was starting to despise it more than usual. He turned into an older wing that consisted of bedrooms for the staff, as well as the castle's hospital. The prince passed by those doors without a glance. He passed a few demons and came into an empty hallway.

"This seems new," he said to himself, deciding to explore it. Halfway down the corridor, he started looking out the windows, noticing a rushing prinny in his peripheral. Ignoring it, he noticed a flurry of white in the courtyard. _What's she doing down there?_

Then a beak collided with his hip.

"I'm sorry dood!" the prinny stated as he tried to pick up the packages he was carrying. Laharl rubbed his head.

"Thomas, dood, you have to watch yourself."

Just as the prinny was about to continue down the hallway, it froze up.

"What'd you say?"

Laharl realized his mistake. "Thomas! Y-ou stupid prinny! That guy over there! Hey Thomas!" Laharl yelled to the conveniently placed demon at the end of the hall. The demon turned and pointed to himself, while Laharl nodded with a menacing smile. _Catch my bluff, catch my bluff!_

"Nah man, you got the wrong demon. I'm Balthazaar." Laharl wanted to throw the idiot out the window, but he was gone before he could do anything. Meanwhile, the prinny pulled a knife out of its pouch.

"I don't care if you're the prince, you're gonna tell me where you got that so I kill you and him both. I'm a stronger punchbag than you think." Thomas was always the rougher of the pack.

"I bet any little lady you got would be lonely once I'm done destroying you, you ignorant runt," Laharl replied with fire in his hands. The prinny paused.

"Mr. Prinny? S'that you?" Laharl face went blue. He couldn't. He couldn't know.

"What? NO! Who's this Mr. Prinny? Is his top hat ass gonna come and save you?" Laharl's face started sweating. _You just fucking gave yourself away!_

Before Laharl could even start to berate himself, the prinny grinned. "It is! Yo, Mr. Prinny, that's the best news I've had all day!" The prinny flipped the knife in his flipper and placed it back in its pouch. Then Laharl heard sniffling before Thomas attacked him with a hug.

"Man, I thought I'd never see you again man!"

"Get off me, you stupid bird!" Laharl started pushing the prinny's snotty beak away from himself.

"I got shipped out after you left so I could finish up with Agatha. And Josh and Jeremy came along. We've been spreading your ideas around. Work hard, try to get some days off. Shifts. Overdood's even considering it, dood!"

Laharl paused. "Really?" The stuffed bird nodded eagerly.

"Oh man, I can't believe you were the prince all along! Wh-" Laharl suddenly clamped Thomas's beak and flipped him onto the floor before quickly getting up.

"YO Prince, you need anything? That prinny bothering you?" Laharl just grinned evilly before grabbing the bird's head.

"Nah, I'll teach him myself. You get going Balthazaar!" The other demon waved before walking back to the demon pack he had been with. Laharl's ears caught a 'He knows my name!' before grumbling 'You just told me' and letting go of Thomas's head.

"Sorry, but we can't act this buddy buddy. I can't have people knowing." Thomas snickered.

"The prince and his reputation. I've heard. I've got you, dood." He gave Laharl a wink and the equivalent of finger guns with flippers. Laharl grinned. He felt he could at least relax a bit with an old friend.

"Hey, how about you tour me around, tell me the castle gossip? Plus, I wanna know how's Agatha."

* * *

Laharl followed Thomas as he waddled around the castle grounds, whispering the various tidbits to the prince without looking the least bit conspicuous. Agatha had left for the red moon a week ago, and Thomas was bent on finding her when he got reincarnated. Same news about LazerFace getting married. A couple new employees, castle drama. A month ago, some demon unleashed a pack of giraffes into the surrounding town and they just rampaged for a week and a half because the original demon duct taped spears to them and Gordon was running around trying to protect them under some human animal protection laws. Midboss had shown up and gotten trampled a bunch.

"How is Midboss?"

"He creeps around the castle, handing roses out and sometimes he helps out the overdod, dood."

"Old man did have a knack for sticking his head into business that wasn't his." Thomas glanced at him.

"Old man? Didn't yours die from a pretzel or something?" Laharl grinned as he remembered the moment he realized who that shady, half-naked annoyance had really been. Took him a bit. Time as a Prinny was horrible, but it was slow.

"He's friends with some important people." The bird made a face.

"Figures." Then the prinny turned a corner before sending him a frightening smirk. Laharl recognized that smile from all his years dealing with Etna.

"Speaking of important people, did you know that your dating buddy's been running a school that teaches love, dood?" Laharl cringed. Even as a prinny, Laharl had a small tolerance for "love". Thomas knew. For Mr. Prinny, he hadn't pushed it, but as the only being the castle that knew where'd the prince been for a year, he was definitely going to use it to his advantage.

"She's not my dating buddy. And no, I refuse to believe that. Love Freak is a love freak, but Etna wouldn't let that fly." Thomas kept grinning.

"Wrong. It's been bringing out nation-wide morale. It's just local for now, but she's fixing the schools and adding some compassion and love classes or some shit. Half the time, she deals with half the political crap demons throw at the overdood, and the other half, she's running these classes. I see them all the time when I have to run errands outside the castle, dood." He held up a flipper and slipped into a room.

Laharl stared at the floor. Love classes? His heart beat a little faster. He remembered when the bastard seraph had turned her into a stupid flower. He poured all he could into the magic that brought her back. That magic… is was that wasn't it? Is that why she was spreading it around? Because she had supposedly got to the ruler of the netherworlds, she had won and decided to spread her stupid scheme to the rest of HIS land? Laharl started to fume internally as he stared at the door Thomas had gone through. The thought of her going around, teaching others- smiling and working hard to make sure they understood the lessons plans, spending time with impressionable demons that would look up at her shining face and try to make the world a better pla-

"You ok there, prince?" Thomas nudged Laharl with a stack of boxes. Laharl came out of his daze and looked down at his acquaintance.

"Of course, I am. Where are we going?"

"I need to go around to a wing that's only accessible from the outside, and I figured I'd show you the gardens since they're on the way." Laharl shrugged and absentmindedly followed the taps of Thomas's peg legs, trying to avoid certain thoughts. _Windows, door, demon. Hospital, door, Balthazaar. Window, stairs, stairs, kitchen. Prinny, door, brick. _

"Over here." Laharl looked over and saw a bundle of colors lined up against the castle's outer walls. Without even noticing, he went up to the nearest patch and poked a sleeping bud. There were spots of white flowers, resembling the Love Freak's favorite plant, running through the whole brush.

"Flonne didn't want the heat of the lava to kill the shit she planted, so she's just been lining them against the wall. She's got a good chunk done. Thought the overdood won't let her do the front so it can still look intimidating, dood."

_Yuie flowers! Laharl, Etna, look around! We made it to Celestia!_

_Look, these are the beautiful yuie flowers that I have always loved!_

Laharl wanted to burn down the entire wall. He wanted to watch as he destroyed this pathetic thing that could even be called a feeling. It did nothing but cause him trouble. But that stupid love freak would cry and he knew he would break. Maybe it'd be something different for once. Or he'd be the biggest, baddest demon overlord his netherworld had ever seen. He liked the sound of that. Laughing, dancing over the graves of his enemies.

"Hey prince, get your butt to dinner!" Etna called from a window. Laharl smirked and stood up.

"Finally! I thought you people were trying to starve me to death!"

* * *

**Laharl has some things to figure out.**

**Plus, I'm all out of end card ideas? Anyone have a suggestion.**


End file.
